


Cupid's Chokehold

by pebbles403



Series: Unfaithfully [11]
Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 03:05:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7827925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pebbles403/pseuds/pebbles403
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lacie gets to meet Patrick's mother. She's in for a surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cupid's Chokehold

Cupid's Chokehold 

 

Take a look at my girlfriend, she's the only one I got. 

 

Patrick was in the living room waiting on Lacie to get home from work. He couldn't figure out how he was going to tell her that his mother wanted to meet her and the kids. He knew that if he had told her the day that the idea was brought up, Lacie would have worried herself sick and then tried to get out of the visit. Now, it was the day that he told his mother that they would be there. Maybe Lacie wouldn't get too mad. 

Lacie walked home thinking about how her life had taken such a turn. She was disowned by her mother, father and brother, but in the time that she had met Patrick, she had gained so much more. She now had a great support system. She had guys who were like brothers to her. She had become the closest to Joe. He was fiercely protective of her. She knew that he would beat someone's ass if they were to do something to hurt Lacie or her kids. Pete, well Pete was almost like a little brother to Lacie, even though he was 20 years her senior. He had this infectious childlike energy about him. He could light up a room with his bubbly personality. Lacie couldn't believe that he used to want to kill himself. What could she say about Andy? He made Billie so happy, and he had become as much of a confidant to Lacie as Billie was. He was Lacie's rock and voice of reason when even Billie couldn't crack her rock hard exterior. Then there was Patrick. Lacie was totally in love with him. He was her world, just like her kids. He was literally her other half. He loved her and her kids. Honestly he had been there for her kids more than their birth father had been. She couldn't ask for a better man than Patrick.  

She finally made it to her door and went inside to see her kids doing their homework quietly. Patrick was sitting at the table with them helping them. 

"Hey guys. How was school today?" 

"It was great mommy. Daddy wants us to finish our homework early today." Max said. 

"And why is that?" Lacie asjed looking at Patrick. 

He ducked his head and mumbled into his chest. 

"What was that Patrick?" Lacie asked sternly. 

"He said that we have to go see his mother." Prue said. 

Lacie paled. "Uh Patrick can I see you in our room please?" 

Patrick got up and followed Lacie to their bedroom. As soon as the door was closed, she rounded on him. "Why the hell did you not tell me that we had plans to see your mother?" 

"I didn't want you to freak out and try to get out of it!" 

"So you'd rather hide it from me and just hope that I don't tell you to fuck off?" 

"Well I was just hoping I could break it to you easily. My mother just wants to meet the woman that she has heard all about." 

"How much does she know about me Patrick?" 

"Everything. I didn't hold anything back." 

"Nothing at all?" 

"Well I may have skipped the age difference." 

"Why wouldn't you tell her that? Are you ashamed of how much younger I am than you? Do you think that people will think that you're having a mid-life crisis or something?" 

"No. It's nothing like that, I just don't think that it's an important issue." 

"Ok, but I still haven't agreed to go Patrick. You didn't even ask me! You just said yes to her without finding out if I was even ready for this next step." 

"I'm sorry Lacie. I should've asked first. I just wanted us to be able to be open about our relationship. Sooner or later, the world is going to find out. The tabloids are going to say some nice things, but they will say even more terrible things. I'm not ashamed of us, so I plan on announcing it loud and proud. I just wanted my mother to find out about us from me and not some gossip rag." 

"I just wish that you would've spoken to me sooner about all of this. You should know by now that I will usually see reason Patrick. I'm working on not letting my anxiety take over all of my decisions." 

Patrick wrapped his arms around his girlfriend. "Baby, I know that you're trying. I just didn't want to give you a reason to worry like you usually do." 

"Well I'm still mad at you Stump. You are in so much trouble young man." Lacie said chuckling. 

Patrick raised an eyebrow. "Oh yeah? You think you might punish me later?" 

"Don't be a perv Trick." She said slapping his arm playfully. 

"Now you're just taking the fun out of everything sugar." 

 

Two hours later, they were all piled in Lacie's car with Patrick in the driver's seat. 

"We need to go get Declan first. Mom hasn't seen him in a while, and she made me promise to bring him tonight." 

"Sounds good." She turned in her seat to face her kids. "Now you two are to be on your best behavior tonight. No fighting, no yelling and most of all, mind your manners. I will not hesitate to spank your little bottoms if you act like little animals." 

Max and Prue nodded, "Yes ma'am. We'll be good. We promise mommy." 

"Good." 

They stopped in front of Elisa and Mark's house. Declan came running out to the car with Elisa trailing behind him. 

"Lacie, why do you look like you're going to pass out?" Elisa said as she got to the car. 

"Because I might actually pass out. I'm so nervous. What if she hates me?" 

"That's not possible. Pat is a sweetheart of a woman. Just be yourself. She already knows what a great person you are. I've done nothing but talk you up every time I see her." 

"So you're the reason I got in trouble with her for not telling her about Lacie." Patrick said. 

"Pretty much." Elisa smirked. 

"Thanks. We'll have Declan home in a few hours. You know how mom loves to talk." 

"That I do. Declan, you be good for your daddy and mama Lacie." 

Lacie's head whipped toward Elisa. "What did you call me?" 

"Declan asked if I would be upset if he called you mama Lacie instead of miss Lacie. I told him that if that's what he wanted to call you, that he could. I hope you don't mind." 

"I don't mind. It was just an unexpected change." 

Elisa smiled, "I think you'll be fine Lacie. You guys have a good time at Patricia's house." 

Patrick pulled the car away from the curb and headed out of town and into the suburbs. The 45 minute drive was mostly filled with chatter from the kids. Lacie only heard bits and pieces of their conversation, but she could swear she heard Declan telling Prue and Max all about "grandma" and how cool she was. Lacie hoped that Patricia would be "cool" with her. 

Patrick's hand found hers and he squeezed it, trying to reassure Lacie. "You're going to be fine sugar. She's going to love you. Just be the beautiful and caring woman I know you are." 

"In other words, just keep my mouth shut." 

"No, just be yourself. That's what made me fall in love with you in the first place." 

They pulled into the driveway of a medium-sized, very nice house. Patrick put the car in park and shut off the engine. "You ready to meet my mother?" 

"No, but it's too late to turn back now." Lacie said nervously. 

"You'll do great sugar. I promise." 

Everyone exited the car and walked up the walkway to the front door. Before Patrick could even knock on the door, it sung open to reveal a small light-haired woman. 

"Patrick! It's so good to see you!" She said hugging her son. "And you must be Lacie. I've heard so much about you dear. Come inside before you all catch a cold." 

She led everyone into the living room. Declan crawled into his grandmother's lap. 

"I missed you grandma." 

"I've missed you too Declan." 

The young boy motioned for Prue and Max to come to the sofa that he and Pat were sitting on. They looked at their mother to make sure it was okay. Lacie nodded and the kids walked over and sat down. 

"Grandma, this is my brother Max and my sister Prue." 

She looked at the children and smiled. "It's wonderful to finally meet you." 

Both twins smiled. "Thank you miss Pat." 

"Please you two, call me grandma." 

Both Max and Prue's faces lit up. "Thank you! We've never had a grandma before." 

"Well you do now." Pat looked at Lacie, "So my son has told me so much about you Lacie. I've never heard him get so excited talking about someone before." 

Lacie blushed, "I don't know why. I'm nothing special." 

"Oh nonsense! You must be pretty special to cause such a change in my little Patrick's life. I've never seen him so happy before." 

"Well I'm just a firm believer that he deserves to be happy, so I try to make him as happy as I possibly can." 

Patrick took Lacie's hand into his own and squeezed it gently. "You make me happier than I've ever been before, other than when Declan was born." 

"Elisa was so right! You two are just darling together!" Pat said smiling. 

They sat and talked for a few hours, Lacie finally relaxing and enjoying herself. Before anyone realized, it was 10 o'clock. Patrick stood up and stretched. "Mom, I think that we need to get going. The kids have school early in the morning and we still have to drop Declan back off at home." 

"Okay my darling boy. You all be careful going home." Patricia hugged all three children. "You tell your mommy and daddy to bring you over more often." 

"Yes grandma!" They all replied smiling. 

Patricia turned to Lacie, "Now you young lady. You treat my song right, and if he doesn't treat you right, let me know. He may be almost 40, but he knows that mama is still boss." 

Lacie laughed, "I'll remember that Pat." 

"Oh none of that Pat stuff. Call me mom. You're practically family now." She said smiling at the young woman. 

Lacie smiled back, "Ok, uh, mom." 

Patricia hugged Lacie and Patrick before they left. All she could think as they drove away, was how perfect they were for each other. She knew that the future was bright for them. 

 

The drive home was much quieter in the backseat than it was on the way out. All three kids were fighting sleep.  

"Patrick, does your mom know how you and I met?" 

"Of course she does sugar. I was very upfront about everything that happened. She was extremely mad at first, but then Elisa and I both explained why things happened the way they did, she understood." 

"Like why you cheated on your wife with me?" 

"Like I said babe, I told her everything. She was mad, but she understood that my marriage was over long before you and I met and became lovers." 

"I'm still stunned that she just accepted and welcomed me and the kids as quickly as she did." 

"I told you. There's always been something special about you Lace." 

"I still don't get what it is that you see, but I'm not arguing. I've just never been told that I was special except by grandma Mabel." 

"One of these days I will get you to understand what I see in you." 

 

After they dropped Declan off with Elisa, they got home and put Prue and Max to bed. Patrick made them some tea while Lacie crawled into a hot bath. Patrick came into the steaming bathroom and handed Lacie her tea. He sat on the side of the tub sipping his as she sat with a pensive look on her face. 

"Whatcha thinking about sugar?" 

"Just how much I love you and how much I want to thank you Trick." 

"For what baby?" 

"For taking care of me like you do. For taking me and my kids into your life. For becoming the father that the have never had. I think that the mistake we made when we met has turned into something amazing." 

"Sugar, you don't have to thank me for that stuff. I love you and our kids." 

"You are an amazing man Patrick Stump." 

He leaned down to kiss her nose. "And you are an amazing woman Lacie Reynolds." 

 

Fin

**Author's Note:**

> (A/N: Hope you enjoy this little bit of fluff. Thank you to everyone who is still reading this series!)


End file.
